The soybean (Glycine max) is a species of legume native to East Asia and widely grown for its edible bean. Varieties of soybeans are used for many purposes, including being processed into soybean meal and vegetable oil. Traditional fermented food uses of soybeans include soy sauce, fermented bean paste, natto, and tempeh, among others. Examples of non-fermented food uses include soy milk, tofu and tofu skin. Soybeans are thus a globally important crop, providing oil and protein. To maximize crop yield plant population and soil conditions including adequate water supply must be controlled.